


Nobody Touches the Hat

by littlewench



Series: League of Lemons [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewench/pseuds/littlewench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted Fate is looking for female company for one night. Things don't turn out exactly as he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Touches the Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Changing the rating because I decided to add another chapter and it won't be exactly innocent.

Twisted Fate was in a good mood. The match ended an hour ago and it was a big success, the enemy team had no chance. He decided to celebrate a little with a few drinks and maybe a little bit of female company for the night, both of which he hoped to find in the bar he had just walked into.

 An hour and a few drinks later, his mood was not nearly as good. Not that the alcohol was bad, far from it. But the women were a whole another story. Either they all played giggly, hard to get girls, or they were way too aggressive. And all of them were interested in his hat much more than he would have liked. In the end, he turned to leave. And then he heard the voice.

"Hello handsome. Nice hat."

Twisted Fate didn't even bother turning around to look at her. Instead he just growled "Nobody touches the hat."

The woman laughed softly. "Alright. As long as you let me touch the rest." She was smiling, he could tell from just how her voice sounded. And then he decided she was the best he was going to find that night and it was better than just spending the night alone, drinking himself into unconsciousness.

* * *

Two hours later, the girl was in his arms in his bed, head resting against his chest. Fate smiled to himself, satisfied. In the end, it was quite enjoyable, she was among the better ones he had brought to his bed.

"We should do this again," she said, looking at him.

"Sorry darlin', afraid this was a one-time-only experience," he answered. "But you're welcome to stay until the mornin'."

She fell asleep shortly after that. And so did he, face buried in her soft hair.

* * *

 The woman was gone in the morning, all that was left behind her was a faint scent of her perfume over the sheets. Fate got up to get cleaned up and dressed.

His hat was gone. Nowhere to be found. He was completely sure he had had it when he came home, which meant she must have... No, she wouldn't dare, would she? Then he heard paper rustling inside his vest. Reaching inside, he discovered a piece of paper with a note. It read:

_Guess you will have to see me again after all._

There was a lipstick print below the text. His anger vanished and the cardshark smiled to himself. See her again? Yes, yes he would.


	2. Cheater's just a fancy word for winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Fate reclaims his hat. Porn ensues.

It had been three days. Three days of searching for her and no luck...yet. Twisted Fate had mixed feelings about it. On one hand he was incredibly angry because she had taken his hat. On the other he was intrigued. It had been a long time since a woman was interested enough in him to trick him into seeing her again. Now if only he could find her.

Walking into his room one evening he found a little note on his bed. It had an address. And there was a lip print in the lower right corner of it. _Bingo_ , he thought.

He knocked on her door. No answer. So he knocked again. Finally she answered and opened the door. Fate had to admit, she did look nice in her little black dress, her long hair down.

"Hello again, missed me?" She smiled at him.

He looked around her room. His hat was on the bed.

"Not particularly darlin', I would just like to have my hat back."

Her smile didn't fade.

"Very well then, do come in and take it."

Fate knew she was up to something and he was right. As soon as he reached for the bed, he was shoved with surprising force, landing right on the soft pillows. 

"But you'll have to fight for it."

Now he smiled as well. He loved challenges. Quickly turning around, he grabbed the little vixen's arm and pulled her down to him, kissing her roughly. She didn't let herself be thrown off balance that easily however, kissing back with passion, undoing his vest and throwing it aside. His shirt followed suit. 

Fate's hands roamed over her body, settling themselves on her ample buttocks, squeezing. She reached down between his legs, the sudden action making him break the kiss and gasp in surprise. And before he knew it, he was lying on his back, the girl straddling him and laughing. 

"Well, well, you aren't as touch at you look, Fate."

He grinned. "You cheated."

"Cheater's just a fancy word for winner" she retorted, mimicking his accent.

"Well, if you know this, you also know that Twisted Fate always finds a way to come out on top," Fate said, taking hold of her hips and sitting up, kissing her again while trying to get her dress off. When he successfully pulled it off over her head, he quickly removed her bra as well and busied himself with her breasts, kneading and cupping gently. When he leaned down to lick a nipple, it was her turn to gasp in surprised pleasure and he used the opportunity to get back on top.

"I guess you do. For now," the girl smiled yet again, trailing kisses down his neck while working at his belt.

A few moments later all clothing was thrown about the room and the couple on bed was still making out wildly. Finally deciding it was time to move on, Fate spread her legs with his knee, feeling how wet and ready she was. His left hand at her breast, he took his cock in his other hand and positioned his tip at her entrance, making her moan in anticipation. Without further ado, he pushed in, picking up a quick pace. 

They were soon both moaning and groaning in pleasure, nearing their orgasms. When she reached hers, she dragged her nails down his back, pushing him over the edge as well.

They fell asleep, exhausted and huddled close to each other.Fate woke up and looking at the clock, he saw it was almost 5 am. _Time to go_ , he thought, searching for his clothes around the room. He got dressed, took his hat, placed it on his head and look one last look at the sleeping young woman. Then he opened the door as silently as possible and left.

The girl woke up hours later, finding he was gone. All that was left of him was a lingering scent in her bed. Reaching under the pillow, she found what she was looking for. The queen of hearts she had slipped from the deck of cards in his coat pocket when he was asleep. She smiled. He would have to see her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there it is. All comments are appreciated. I'm not used to writing porn (yet) and English is not my first language so be gentle with me :P


End file.
